The Land Before Time (Storyteller version)
Part of the Storyteller series, it based on the 1988 film The Land Before Time. It is Narrated by Chuck Riley, and characters' voice are just archival audios from the original voice actors for the film. Transcript '''Narrator: '''Once upon this same earth, beneath this same sun, long before you... Before the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon in the time of the dinosaurs. There two kinds of dinosaurs, some ate plants and some eat meat, including other fellow dinosaurs, which they were called the Sharpteeth. They story began where the world was changing, the land was dying, all the plants and leaves drying out, and there were less water, causing all the dinosaurs to begin their long migration, for their long journey towards the west to find the legendary place where was still green and lush and lots of water called The Great Valley. However, it was seem that the leaf-eating dinosaurs were having long quest ahead them as they also had to avoid being stalked by the peck of ferocious and hungry Sharpteeth that were on the hunt. During their quest, the leaf-eating herds must stop at any safer places for their mates to lay eggs in their nest and waiting for young to hatch. And later, it finally did as the dinosaur hatchlings hatched out from the eggs to be welcomed to their new world. However, one group of plant eating dinos, the Longnecks, had only a single egg left in their nest, after the others are been eaten by the peck of Egg Stealers. As for one dark storm came by, one of the hungry Egg Stealers sneaked up to the Longlecks' nesting grounds where it glanced at the last egg in the nest and stool it away. But suddenly, before the Egg Stealer could run away, the mother Longneck stop the egg thief by knock it with head, causing an egg to tumble and rolled down to the ground, sailed through the small rapid river, plunged down to the fall falls and landed on the different floor. The group of Longneck family gathered around just in time see their was safe without any harm. But just then, a miracle just happened as the egg began to hatch to pieces, until it was completely revealing an small innocent and curious baby male Longneck. The longneck infant slowly opened his to first to see three group of longnecks gathered around to happily to see their newborn, two of them were his grandparents and one was his mother. The mother longneck took a look down to her young. '''Mother Longneck: '''Here I am. '''Narrator: '''The baby longneck smiled at his mother and gave her hug on her face, while the small group of animals also gather to see how adorable that the baby was. But the baby longneck looked on and felt shy over those animals, as he ran to hide behind his mother's foot. '''Mother Longneck: '''Don't be frighten, come out. '''Narrator: '''The small followed the young longneck to get a closer look, but again cause the longneck hatchling to run off feeling shy. Until he was got tired from his birth, which lead to his mother used her teeth to grab her young and placed her on her back where he can fall alseep. They named him Littlefoot. And as time went by where Littlefoot had grew up into a healthy playful young child, TBA Category:Articles Under Construction Category:The Land Before Time Category:Land Before Time Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Storyteller series